


Day-to-Day

by Hyperionova



Series: Sekai Mpreg Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day-to-Day

Kai yanks his necktie off as he saunters into the house, latching the door shut behind him. The fatigue is not only palpable in his face, but also in his bleary eyes when he pauses to glance at his reflection in the mirror in the hallway. The delicate scent of roasted meat that swirls in the air is inviting and his mouth waters at the thought of filling his stomach with the savoury. This is one of the three best things about coming home. The food.

Letting out a laborious breath, he runs his fingers through his hair, flipping it back and weaves his way towards the living room. Thank God, it is Friday. He could sleep through the weekend and he seriously needs a well-deserved rest after a draggy and exhaustive week at the office. Today, in particular, had been an unbelievably taxing day at the law firm he works at, with a thorny case file being misplaced and stuff. Every day is a tough day at the law firm, to be honest. Especially for a young, green lawyer like himself. Well, he needs to bring home the bacon for the family, doesn’t he?

The house is quiet and the TV is not turned on. He tosses the car keys onto the sideboard and wonders if his boyfriend is home or if he had gone out for a walk. He looks to the couch, tempted to just slump on it and pass out. Then he sees the little man crawling into room from the kitchen on his wobbly, tiny knees. He is all clad in a baby gardener’s clothes—the jumpsuit and the whole deal.

“Nyadhy!” the baby coos, crawling as fast as he could towards Kai when he’s spotted him. “Nyadhy!”

“Oh, here he is!” Kai bends down, grabs his baby, and scoops him off the floor. Jae throws his chubby little arms around Kai’s neck and giggles babyishly. “Give daddy a kiss,” Kai puckers his lips and Jae wildly coos in excitement again before pecking Kai’s lips. “Good boy. Now, where’s papa?”

“Poonya poopoo ku chuchu,” Jae says excitedly, clenching his chubby fist around Kai’s shirt by the shoulder. Well, this the second thing Kai loves about coming home. Kai enters the kitchen with the baby mumbling with exhilaration while clinging to his shoulder, probably something about his little adventure in the backyard.

There is something in the oven and the backdoor is swinging open, through which Sehun walks in after a second. And that’s the third thing Kai loves the most about home. The whole package. Kai’s eyes involuntarily lower to Sehun’s quite visible little baby bump, which is pushing out through his oversized t-shirt.

“Kai, you’re home,” Sehun says, grinning from ear to ear. Kai mirrors his smile and stretches an arm out. “Hey, baby,” Sehun leans in and presses a kiss on Kai’s lips as Kai curls the arm around Sehun. Jae lets out a shriek in protest and Sehun chuckles before he fills Jae’s fat cheek with kisses. “There, for you, too.”

“I’m telling you, he’s gonna be so crazy jealous of another little… littler version of him,” Kai says, caressing Sehun’s baby bump.

“No, he won’t,” Sehun snatches Jae from Kai’s arms. “He’ll be a good big brother, won’t you, Jae?”

The baby points to his binky on the kitchen counter and Kai fetches it for him. “Give daddy a kiss,” he demands Jae, puckering his lips again while waving the binky with a little tennis ball on it. Jae juts his lower lip out, but he bows his head and kisses Kai’s lips. Kai stuffs the binky into Jae’s mouth and then, turns to Sehun. “You too, babe.”

Rolling his eyes while smirking, Sehun grabs Kai’s shirt collar and lets Kai kiss him, brief, but deep. “How was work?” Sehun inquires casually, settling Jae on the kitchen counter when Kai breaks the kiss.

“Okay,” Kai shrugs, watching Sehun fetch a damp cloth to clean Jae’s hands, which are slightly covered in soil or whatever brown thing that he must have been playing with. “What were you three doing?”

“Hmm,” Sehun leaves Jae under Kai’s supervision to check the chicken in the oven. “Well, nothing much. I obviously cooked. Something new. Jae played with flowers… and dirt. And baby number two was just giving me a hard time.”

Kai plucks at a shiny white grape from the basket on the counter and pops it into his mouth, leaning over the edge and propping his elbows on top of the counter. Jae crawls over to him, feverously sucking on his binky. “So, not a good day for him.”

“We haven’t decided it’s a _him_ , yet,” Sehun groans, scavenging for something in the refrigerator.

Kai smiles. The idea of having another baby does not scare him. He knows, if anything, it will only strengthen the bond of the family. He is going to have Sehun by his side for the rest of his life. He just needs to find the right time to pop the question and ask Sehun to marry him. Jae was unplanned. Sehun had to move in with Kai because of the pregnancy, but Kai had been supportive from day one. And nothing could make him happier right now.

“Can I give him a grape? He’s staring,” Kai says, grabbing another grape.

“He’ll swallow,” Sehun mutters, hastily looking for something.

“Do you want help?” Kai offers, peeling the skin of the grape. Jae is earnestly staring at the grape. Kai halves the grape with his thumbs and points one to Jae. The baby pulls his binky out and opens his mouth wide. “Say grape.”

Jae blinks at him.

“Grape,” Kai repeats. No response. “Grape.”

Jae slowly moves his lips, staring at Kai’s. “Bep,” he whispers with worry.

“Close enough,” Kai lets him eat the watery grape piece from his fingers. Jae shudders and grins at Kai, opening his mouth again for the other piece. “Right, I’m gonna go shower.”

“Oh,” Sehun straightens up with a fork in his hand. “Can you bathe him and put him to sleep?”

“Of course. Where’s the baby poison?” Kai snorts and Sehun scowls in his way. “I’m kidding!” He laughs and lifts the baby off the counter. “Time for bath with daddy. Does papa want to join?” he looks to Sehun, who is smirking now.

“Papa has better things to do.”

“Really?” Kai sneaks up behind him and plants a soft kiss on the back of Sehun’s neck. Sehun lets out a shaky breath and turns his face to brush their lips together.

“Maybe later,” he mutters against Kai’s smiling lips. “But for now, can daddy do what I asked him to do?”

“On it. Come on, Mister Gardener, let’s have you washed up.”

 

* * *

 

“And now, I’m going to eat your tiny toes! Nyom nyom nyom!” Kai pretends to bite off the baby’s toes as Jae giggles, lying on the bed while his father wraps him up in his pyjama onesie. Jae has all kinds of onesies. Sehun is obsessed with them. Jae has thousand times more than what Kai probably had when he was a child. Kai yanks the bear hoodie of the onesie over Jae’s head.

Jae screams out for help as he coos out a silly laugh when Kai peppers the silky sole of his foot with kisses before he tucks the feet into the brown onesie. Bathing Jae is both the toughest and the best job in the world. Well, next to bathing Sehun that is. Jae loves water and he loves it when Kai acts like he’s dying every time Jae splashes water on him.

Kai puts away the baby lotion and emptied milk bottle, and picks Jae up before throwing him over his shoulder. Jae giggles when Kai pats on his butt and back. He drops to the bed with Jae lying on his chest.

It must have been a tiring day for the little guy, too. Jae falls asleep, sucking on his binky within minutes. Kai, leaned back against the headboard, keeps patting the baby on the back with his own heavy eyes falling droopy.

“Kai?” Sehun calls in a low voice, standing in the doorway. He fixes Kai a gentle smile and Kai swallows, biting his lower lip. God, how can a human being be so darn beautiful? “If he’s asleep, can you… give _me_ your attention now?” Sehun purrs, leaning onto the doorframe with a shy blush on his cheeks. When Kai smiles and nods, Sehun turns on his heel and storms away.

Kai slowly rises to his feet, careful not to wake Jae up, and weaves his way to the baby’s room. Once he has settled Jae in the cot, he exits the room and silently closes the door.

The TV is on, the food is ready on the dining table. Sehun is perched on the couch with a tube of lotion in his hands. Kai, unable to wipe the smirk off his face, walks over to Sehun. He cups the back of Sehun’ head and bows down to kiss Sehun full on the mouth. The kiss lasts longer than he thought it would as Sehun’s free hand clings onto his t-shirt. Then retreating a little, Sehun brushes the tips of their noses together. “Here,” he hands Kai the tube and lies down, stretching himself on the couch.

Kai climbs onto the couch and positions himself between Sehun’s legs. As he flicks the lid of the tube open, Sehun pulls his shirt up, exposing his baby bump. Licking his grinning lips, Kai spreads the tummy rub cream on his fingers before he leans forward. He presses a kiss to Sehun’s stomach and gently soothes the bloated tummy with the cream.

“You’re such a good father, you know,” Sehun murmurs, stroking Kai’s hair as Kai rubs the cream all over the baby bump. “And a very, very good boyfriend.”

“Does he move?”

“It’s not a he, Kai. It could be a she,” Sehun says, his fingers carefully carding through the strands of Kai’s hair.

“I’d like a daughter,” Kai smiles at the bump, kindly massaging it with both his hands. “Jae would like her.”

When Kai hooks his fingers into the waistband of Sehun’s shorts, Sehun lets out a soft grunt. Kai brushes his lips on Sehun’s hipbone. Sehun sits up, panting a little. He pins a hand to Kai’s chest as Kai leans in and kisses along the side of Sehun’s neck. “Oh, God,” Sehun exhales breathlessly, fingers digging into Kai’s shoulder. “Can we skip dinner?” he pants out when Kai suckles a spot of the tender fair skin.

“Fuck, yes,” Kai hisses out and stands up, hoisting Sehun with him. Sehun locks his legs around Kai’s waist and slams his lips to Kai’s as Kai carries him to their bedroom.


End file.
